April Rain
Appearance Blonde hair and Blue eyes that contrast with her light skin and fair complexion. 5ft 8in. Though most of her body is robotic. It's nearly impossible to tell from just looking at her. Personality Tell us how your character acts and what makes him/her unique. How does he or she differ from everyone else? Biography April grew up on an Island in the east blue with her mother and father, a revolutionary scientist named Oliver Rain. Her father worked on creating cyborgs for the revolutions efforts. Soldiers would be brought to him in critical condition. Rain would turn these soldiers into killing machines for the revolutionary army. Filling the ranks with near unstoppable cybernetic soldiers. This was cause for great alarm in the higher ranks of the world government. Prompting the marines to take countermeasures. A member of the elite special ops squad was tasked with murdering Dr. Oliver. The operative set up a bomb rigged to the door of his lab meant to kill Dr. Rain. Unfortunately Dr. Rain had an unexpected patient that day, and had to work on site. He sent his wife and daughter, april, to his workshop to fetch the blueprints of his new cybernetic arms for the patient. When they arrived April was trailing behind her mother a small distance playing with a stick, she found on the walk, pretending to be a great and feared pirate captain of the sea. That was when everything went to shit. April’s mother opened the door to the workshop setting off the bomb. The resulting explosion killed april’s mother. Luckily for April she had been dragging her feet behind her mother giving her a good 8-10 feet. Enough for her to survive the blast, but not without losing the front portion of her body. The entire Island felt the explosion not to mention the large plume of black smoke that rose into the sky like a beacon. Dr Oliver recognized the location as near his workshop, and rushed over. The agent who had been hiding and watching nearby quickly acknowledges his failure, and flees the island. This event was surely to bring unwanted revolutionaries to the island potential making it difficult for him to escape. Oliver arrives on scene finding only his dying daughter, and the remains of his wife. Oliver had his tools from his earlier surgery, and did the only thing he knew how to. Dr. Rain turned his daughter into a cyborg. April was only 15 when she was rebuilt. Just the basics at first. Steel plated flesh. Roller skates inside her feet. A homemade high energy rechargeable battery pack that her father installed in her . Hollow arms for potential future upgrades. All this was controlled by her original central nervous system. April rejected her body at first but grew to appreciate all the things she could now. After the incident the revolution moved her, and her father to a secret base, where Dr. Oliver could work in peace. Over the next few years April worked with her father learning all about the construction, and upkeep of cyborgs. Learning everything from how to attach fake limbs, crafting her own homemade high energy rechargeable battery packs, how to upgrade her existing robotic parts, and fixing anything that could go wrong. After several years she leaves the island, her father, and the revolutionaries to forge her own path in the world. All she has is 5k Beli, a battery pack she made for herself, and a burning need for revenge against a cruel system that stole her mother. Character Stats Professions Fighter Rank 2 *''Technique: Steel Plated Body'' Engineer Rank 3 * 1: Tinkering - You can improve a weapon by a simple amount. Giving +1 to a stat point, but only to stats it already boosts. *''3: Stat boost Perception +1'' Shipwright Rank 1 1: Patch that hole! - You can make very simple or basic repairs to a ship, like boarding a hole up in the ship! Combat Skating on Sunshine: April activates the skates hidden in her feet. April can ride around on these skates faster than she can walk or run. Can be used to retreat from an opponent, or to skate around outside of their reach. The skates run on very little power. Only needing a bit of energy to deploy. Therefore this tech uses very little of April’s power reserves. Only lasts one turn Agility based Can’t Touch This: April can overcharge the capacitor in her arm’s causing her arms to become electrified. April can use this to electrocute close up enemies, or she can grab stuff to charge them transferring the electrical current. This technique packs a high amount of voltage and is the biggest drain on her energy reserves allowing for two at the most uses. Perception based Harpoon Round: April fires a harpoon from her hand gun. The harpoon has a high strength cord connected to it that is very durable and hard to break. The cord can be detached and anchored to something else, allowing blank to fire more than one, or tie down an opponent so she can escape. Aprils arm has a motor for reeling back in the harpoons The cord and harpoon conduct electricity, and can be used with Can’t touch this to deliver a very hard to dodge strong shock directly to an opponent from a distance. Using the cord to conduct Can’t touch this burns through the cord severing the connection with the harpoon. Small amount of energy consumption. Precision based Steel Plated Body: April has a nearly entire robotic body including a steel outer frame. Melee attacks against April do reduced damage, and does a bit of damage to the attacker. high enough strength can break through the defense and do full damage, also high stamina can resist the on hit damage without piercing the guard. Ranged attacks don’t pierce the armor, but repeated shots, or focused fire can break through the defense also high precision can bypass this. This technique does not protect the back. Lasts one turn. Stamina Based Weapon modules: April’s hands contain a specially modified gun that can change modules altering the properties of the gun at will. Each gun type fires the same type of universal rounds, but has different bullet properties. Ammo based techs work with each gun unless stated otherwise. Precision based Taser Rounds: April charges the rounds inside her arm gun off of her battery. Infusing the bullets with an electrical shock. The electrical charge is transferred on impact with whatever it hits. Can charge distance small electrical machinery. The shock isn’t as severe as Can’t touch this and only sends a slight charge through an enemy’s body giving them a small jolt resulting in a fraction of a second stun. The stun is enough to break concentration or even stop certain attacks. Slight to Medium energy consumption based on weapon module in use. Perception based Weapon and Armor: Furry Rabbit Skirt- +3 agility +1 stamina little aditional stamina while being inentionally sexy. Weapon and stats: Simple Battery Pack +2 Perception +1 Precision **Sniper Rifle: Bullets have way above average velocity, force, and accuracy, but a way below average rate of fire, and susceptible to overheating if used for extended periods of time. A direct hit from one of these can Knockback some people. Long Range- Semi Auto. 1 Bullet per turn max **Pistol: Bullets have average velocity, force, rate of fire, and accuracy. Bullets do normal damage. Close to Mid Range- Semi Auto 5 Bullets per turn max **Sub Machine Gun: Bullets have above average velocity and rate of fire, but way below average accuracy and force. Close Range- Full Auto 10 Bullets per turn max **Heavy Machine Gun: Bullets have below average velocity and above average force, with a lower than normal rate of fire and lower than average accuracy. Bullets have an armor piercing effect and can tear through guards. Mid range- Full auto 3 Bullets per turn max *Shotgun:. The buckshot contains the elemental properties of the ammo tech used. Bullets have above average force and velocity, with way below average rate of fire. Due to the nature of module it is very hard to dodge if April is anywhere within 10 feet of the opponent. After about 10 feet the buckshot starts to lose it’s effectiveness. Cannot use harpoon shot with this module. Close Range- Pump action 1 bullet per turn Felicity (Harpy Eagle) Felicity is a female Harpy Eagle found April rescued during her time on Big Surf. Felicity suffered a man made injury to her right wing crippling her ability to fly. She is currently recovering in April's care. Gallery Tumblr mkxpscgMCx1s602ggo1 r1 1280.png Aegis-Costumes.jpg Aigis by RevenBG.jpg Category:Bounty Hunter